Miss U
by Hsh623
Summary: Cerita masa lalu Park Chanyeol yang indah dengan sang kekasih, Krisyeol, Oneshoot, Boys Love


Miss U

Pair : Krisyeol

Rated : T

One shoot

Inspired by ' _Taylor_ Swift - All Too Well'

By Hsh623

o0o

 **"Aku akan melindungimu Park Chanyeol karena kau adalah kekasihku yang paling aku sayangi dan tak akan ada yang bisa merubah itu"**

 **Wu Yifan**

Hari ini Park Chanyeol, Seorang namja berumur 24 tahun tidak mau kemana kemana karena sedang terkena flu padahal hari ini dia harus mendatangi perusahaan Galaxy Corp. untuk menemui si pemilik katanya , Dia terpilih sebagai dokter pribadi namja yang kata kata yeoja diluar sana itu tampan bahkan sekalipun dia tak pernah melihat namja itu,Pemilik Galaxy Corp. itu mengidap stress yang mendalam sehingga dia terpilih sebagai dokter ahli kejiwaan untuk bertanggung jawab mengurusnya

Jadi dengan langkah malas Park Chanyeol mengambil teleponnya untuk menghubungi perusahaan itu karena tak bisa hadir pada hari ini

"Halo, Galaxy Corp.?"

"Iya, dengan siapa ya?"

"saya Dr. Park ahli Kejiwaan yang dihubungi hari itu untuk membuat jadwal pertemuan dengan sajangnim"

"iya, ada apa ya?"

"maaf sebelumnya, tapi hari ini saya sedang sakit flu jadi tifak bisa datang untuk menepati janji saya"

"tunggu saya beritahu sajangnim dahulu, sebentar"

Chanyeol pun menunggu agak lama,

"maaf Dr. Park sajangnim bilang dia cuma waktu luang hari ini, jadi anda diminta untuk tetap datang dan mohon menggunakan masker untuk menularkan penyakit anda dengan Sajangnim"

Haah, Chanyeol tahu kalau dia tak bisa membantah perintah dari orang yang membayarnya itu mau bagaimana lagi, Chanyeol pun menutup telepon itu kasar dan bersiap siap ke Galaxy Corp.

Di Bus Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang telah berubah, Banyak gedung pencakar langit, Chanyeol berdecak kagum melihat karya arsitek arsitek tersebut tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah Pohon yang ada di dekat sekolahnya, ya dia tidak tau kalau bus ini lewat sekolahnya yang dulu, Pohon yang membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya dengan seorang namja jangkung yang berjanji akan melindunginya seumur hidup

"Wu Yifan"

o0o

 **Flashback**

 **"Wu Yifan" teriak seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol dengan penampilan cupu dengan kacamatanya, baju dengan rompi, serta pipi chubbynya**

 **"Ada apa? kenapa orang seperti mu memanggilku?" tanya Yifan, wajarkan seorang _School Prince_ seperti Yifan mengatakan hal itu kepada anak cupu seperti Park Chanyeol**

 **"Aniyo, hanya saja kau membawa buku tugasku" kata Chanyeol, ya, Chanyeol sering mengerjakan tugas rumahnya sesegera mungkin jadi dia tidak perlu buru buru menyiapkan di hari sebelum dikumpul, tapi buku tugasnya itu diambil tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya oleh Wu Yifan**

 **"Eoh, Maksudmu yang ini?" tanyanya, mengeluarkan buku biru dari tasnya**

 **"ya, yang itu" kata Chanyeol lalu akan mengambil buku itu, namun tubuh Yifan yang merupakan anak basket melebihi tubuhnya sehingga membuat Chanyeol kesusahan menggapainya**

 **Chanyeol tetap berusaha untuk menggapainya dengan melompat lompat namun akhirnya terjatuh karena didorong oleh salah satu teman Yifan, semua orang disana menertawakannya, namun kalian tidak tahu kalau seorang Wu Yifan sedang terpesona dengan wajah kesakitan Chanyeol tanpa kacamata yang sangat menggemaskan, rasanya ingin menghentikan waktu disaat itu juga** **, rambut Chanyeol yang diterbangkan angin menambahkan keindahannya**

 _'Cause there we are again on that little town street._ _You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over at me._

 _Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well.'_

 **"Park Chanyeol, aku pinjam buku ini besok akan ku kembalikan, Pasti" kata Yifan, setelah sadar dari lamunannya**

o0o

Yah, Park Chanyeol sangat mengingat itu, kejadian yang tak akan ia lupakan kejadian untuk pertama kalinya dia bertemu, ani, berbicara dengan namja pujaan sekolah itu

Tanpa sadar bus itu sudah sampai di terminal di dekat kantor perusahaan Galaxy Corp. Chanyeol pun mematikan lagu di Hpnya yang sedang memutar salah satu lagu hits Taylor Swift, All Too Well, Sempurna untuk mengenang sejenak masa lalunya yang indah itu

Sebelum memasuki kantor itu Chanyeol mengambil nafas karena boleh jujur dia sangat gugup sekarang dia akan menghadapi namja yang paling diidolakan semua orang itu termasuk ibunya, tapi dia masih bingung dengan sosok itu karena jujur Chanyeol belum pernah melihatnya meski ibunya rela makan nasi sama teri demi membeli majalah berisi wawancara namja itu, Aishh, namanya saja Chanyeol tidak tahu, di meja _Front Office_ Chanyeol menanyakan namja itu

"Ruangan sajangnim ada dilantai berapa?" tanyanya

"Sudah memiliki janji?" balas Pegawai itu

"iya, Dr. Park" Kata Chanyeol

"Oh, waktu kunjungan anda 1 jam lagi lebih baik anda menunggu di kantin saja nanti saya panggil, mari ikuti saya" kata wanita itu, Chanyeol hanya mengikuti wanita itu

Di kantin Chanyeol hanya diam, memandang takjub dengan fasilitas kantor ini, memang perusahaan ini cocok dibilang sebagai perusahaan yang maju dan terpercaya

Suasana kantin sangat ramai, maklum sekarang jam makan siang makanya dia harus menunggu 1 jam baru bisa menemui sajangnim itu, Chanyeol ingin tertawa melihat interaksi para pegawai pegawai itu, meski mereka sudah dewasa dan mungkin saja punya keluarga serta tanggung jawab yang besar, tapi mereka masih sempat bermain main layaknya anak kecil, bagi Dokter kejiwaan sepertinya itu adalah hal wajar karena manusia butuh kesenangan untuk menghindari kata Stress

Lihatlah sekarang seorang namja yang terlihat tersipu malu tiba tiba menekuk satu kakinya mengeluarkan bunga mawar yang cantik di depan seorang gadis, Chanyeol tersenyum, kenapa hari ini ia mendadak mengingat masa lalunya itu? Namja tadi pun mengatakan

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

o0o

 **"Maukah kau jadi pacarku Park Chanyeol?"**

 **Kalian harusnya tau siapa yang mengatakan itu, Wu Yifan, dibawah pohon _Cherry Blossom_ di dekat pagar sekolah setelah pulang sekolah**

 **Untuk Chanyeol sendiri ini sangat membingungkan dicintai oleh namja idola para wanita untuk orang yang jelek sepertinya, jujur dia sangat senang apalagi dia sedikit...Sedikit menyukai Yifan, tapi dia ingin menolak karena dia tak mau Yifan jadi dibenci karena jadi pacarnya**

 **"Mian-"**

 **"Maaf Nyonya Wu, aku tak menerima penolakan"**

 **"Nde?" kata Chanyeol makin bingung ketika Yifan menarik tangannya ke Bangku taman di sekolah**

 **"Ini untukmu"**

 **Sekuntum mawar merah, bagus untuk pernyataan cinta**

 **"Terima Kasih Yifan, Tapi..."**

 **lagi lagi ucapan Chanyeol di potong oleh Yifan**

 **"Apa kau tau aku hampir gila selama 2 minggu memikirkan bagaimana caranya menembakmu jadi tolong jangan menolak atau apapun itu, cukup diam dan terima"**

 **"Tapi aku tak tau alasan seorang Namja tampan sepertimu menembakku"**

 **"Kau pernah dengar kalimat yang mengatakan Cinta itu tak punya alasan?"**

 **"ya, aku pernah"**

 **"Cinta itu bukan tak punya alasan, Tapi memiliki 1000 alasan kompleks sehingga Wu Yifan tak bisa mengungkapkannya"**

 **"Tapi diantara 1000 itu pasti ada satu"**

 **"matamu, rambutmu, atau bahkan kuping dobimu, Yang jelas Aku WU YIFAN, Aku akan melindungimu Park Chanyeol karena kau adalah kekasihku yang aku sayangi dan tak akan ada yang bisa merubah itu"**

 **Sungguh kata-kata yang indah diucapkannya di bawah pohon itu, dan itu tak akan terlupakan oleh Park Chanyeol**

 **"sekarang ayo kita pergi"**

 **"kemana?"**

 **namun tak dijawab oleh Yifan, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil Yifan mengikuti apa yang Yifan katakan, di mobil Yifan menghidupkan musik**

 **" _Wise Men say only fools rush in~ But I can't help falling in love with you~"_**

 **Chanyeol tersenyum dan ikut bernyanyi dengan Yifan**

 ** _"Shall i Stay? Would it be a sin~ if I can't help to falling in love with you~"_**

 **Chanyeol merasa untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa bebas, merasa sangat bahagia dengan apa yang ia miliki meski dia bukan lah orang kaya, walau hanya sebentar Yifan dapat membuat Chanyeol tersipu sipu**

 **Pemandangan pohon pohon _Cherry Blossom_ dan pohon lain yang berguguran di pinggir jalan, maklum ini musim gugur, menjadi pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi Chanyeol**

 _'Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze._ _We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate._ _Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,_

 _And I can picture it after all these days'_

 **Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau dia di bawa Yifan ke rumahnya, jadi Chanyeol hanya bengong di depan pagar rumah itu**

 **"Aigoo, Jangan takut ini bukan rumah ibuku, ini rumah kakakku namanya Weifan, aku lupa bilang kalau keluargaku ada di Canada"**

 **"meski begitu ini juga rumah keluargamu kan?"**

 **"tenang saja kakakku sedang keluar rumah"**

 **namun Park Chanyeol masoh menatap rumah mewah nan megah itu**

 **"Park Chanyeol jangan bengong ayo"**

 **Akhirnya Yifan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu, rumah penuh dengan barang barang mahal, guci guci kuno, dan foto keluarga**

 **"Hahaha, foto siapa ini" tawa Chanyeol pecah melihat anak gedut, hitam, dan berkaca mata**

 **"menurutmu siapa?"**

 **Chanyeol memandang Yifan dan foto itu dengan teliti**

 **"tidak mungkin, _Puberty hit you hard man_ "**

 **"Yes, kau benar"**

 **Mereka pun saling tertawa melihat foto foto masa kecil Yifan dari lahir, bayi, anak kecil, SMP, dimana jaman Yifan dengan _style weird_ nya itu, membuat Chanyeol tertawa bahagia, ternyata ada sisi dimana Yifan hanyalah manusia biasa**

 **"Dan album album serta pas foto yang kosong ini akan diisi dengan foto pernikahan kita"**

 **"apaansih Fan"**

 **Yifan malah menggelitiki perut Chanyeol membuatnya tertawa terbahak bahak**

 **"jika kau ingin menikah denganku, aku mau bintang tamunya Avril Lavigne atau Gwen Stefanie"**

 **"bisa diatur"**

 **"terus nama anak kita nanti..."**

 **Mereka bercerita tentang masa depan mereka padahal hubungan mereka masih bisa dihitung oleh jam, biarlah anak muda kita ini saling memadu kasih**

 _'Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red._ _You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin sized bed_ _And your mother's telling stories about you on a tee ball team_

 _You taught me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me'_

 **Waktu menunjukkan bahwa sudah tengah malam tapi karena satu kesalahan Yifan atau kakaknya yang meletakkan minuman alcohol sembarangan membuat baik Yifan dan Chanyeol yang tidak tau mabuk berat sehingga mereka menari nari di dapur, mengelilingi meja makan berkayu jati dan berhenti di depan kulkas 2 pintu, namun Yifan malah mendorong tangan kananya ke kulkas itu dan memerangkap Chanyeol, dengan perlahan Yifan mencium Chanyeol ciuman yang sangat lembut hingga dapat membuat Chanyeol meleleh hingga berubah jadi sangat kasar serta berakhir diatas ranjang**

 **Besok paginya, tentu Chanyeol sangat kaget melihat dirinya sudah bertelanjang bulat didalam pelukan hangat Yifan, dia sengaja bangun cepat dan memakai seluruh pakaian nya meninggalkan sebuah _Scarf_ berharap nanti Yifan akan mengembalikannya pas di sekolah**

 **Namun hari itu tak akan pernah datang karena siangnya Chanyeol mendengar bisik bisik para gadis fansnya Yifan bahwa Yifan pulang ke Canada pada hari itu, ketika Chanyeol bertanya kepada temannya Yifan sudah merencanakan pindah dari sebulan lalu**

 **Kemana kebahagiannnya semalam itu pergi?**

 _'And I know it's long gone_ _And there was nothing else I could do_ _And I forget about you long enough_ _To forget why I needed to..._ _Cause there we are again in the middle of the night._ _We're dancing around the kitchen in the refrigerator light_

 _Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah'_

o0o

"Dr.Park? Dokter Park?"

"Oh maafkan aku, apa sekarang aku harus menemui sajangnim sekarang?"

"iya, sajangnim sudah menunggu"

Park Chanyeol berdiri mengikuti pegawai wanita itu pergi, menaiki lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai 25, dengan mengenakan masker sambil menggosok hidungnya yang sedang flu itu,

Ting

menandakan mereka sudah sampai dilantai tersebut, Pegawai wanita itu pun mengetuk pintu berwarna Hitam legan itu

"Permisi Sajangnim"

pintu itu terbuka menampakan sepsang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu, membuat mereka membulat

"Maafkan kami" kata pegawai itu

Namun hal yang membuat Chanyeol membulat bukanlah adegan ciuman itu tapi orang yang sedang berciuman itu, dia yakin sekali orang itu Wu Yifan meskibsekarang rambutnya berwarna abu abu, tiba tiba saja langakh Chanyeol mundur melihat pemandangan dimana seorang namja yang pernah berjanji padanya itu bercumbu, lalu lari menggunakamn tangga Emergency

Dia bodoh, sangat bodoh, kenapa dia tidak tahu pemilik Galaxy corp. selama ini Wu Yifan, kenapa dia bisa tidak tahu, ibunya padahal sering mengelu elukannya, Apalagi soal pemilik Galaxy Corp. yang muda dan tampan itu sudah menikah

TES. Air mata jatuh dipipi Chanyeol padahal dia sudah coba untuk melupakannya pengalaman yang indah namun menyakitkan 7 tahun yang lalu, Padahal dia cuma 1hari jadi pacarnya, tapi kenapa dia tak bisa melupakannya

 _'Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_ _I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it_ _After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own_ _Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_ _But you keep my old scarf from that very first week_ _'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me_ _You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah_ _'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so_ _Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known_ _It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_ _Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all_ _Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all_ _It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well'_

Semuanya sudah berakhir pikir Chanyeol tapi hal itu berputar putar terus di dalam memorinya hal yang indah itu, membuat Chanyeol pusing hingga pingsan dengan derai air mata dia terlalu sangat mengingatnya

o0o

"Dr.Park, _are you alright?"_

Dimana ini?"

"kantorku" jawab namja jangkuk yang paling dihindari Chanyeol

"kau keluarlah, ada hal yang harus kusampaikan dengan namja ini"

Pegawai wanita itupun pergi, meninggalkan namja namja itu yang saling diam

"Hei, kau makin cantik saja ya"

Chanyeol ingin meringis mendengar kata kata itu

"Apalagi yang anda inginkan tuan Wu?"

"kau bahkan makin tinggi hampir mengimbangiku"

"jangan banyak omong, beritahu aku apa maumu!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau kembali ke sisiku"

"Maksudmu apa? tolong berbicara lebih jelas dan aku ingatkan kau sudah beristri"

"Tadinya"

"Huh?"

"Semalam aku bercerai dengannya kalau kau cemburu soal tadi itu hanya kiss perpisahan"

Ada rasa lega di hati Chanyeol,

"Terus urusannya denganku apa?"

"Park Chanyeol, apa kah kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku, menemaniku di saat susah maupun senang aku janji akan menjagamu"

"Kali kau akan pergi seperti dulu, _no way_ "

"Kali ini aku berjanji lagipula kita belum putuskan? kau masih pacarku"

Chanyeol berpikir, benar juga dia belum putus dengan Yifan dia masih menyandang status Pacarnya Wu Yifan membuat wajahnya memerah

"Park Chanyeol lihat mataku, adakah kebohongan jika aku berbohong kau boleh pergi dari hidupku jauh jau, dulu aku memang pindah ke Canada sudah direncana dari dulu makanya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang aku cintai sebelum pergi, namun pas aku balik ke Korea ibuku malah menjodohkanku dengan Si Jessica itu, tapi sekarang kami bercerai karena tidak satu visi dan yang terpenting karena aku sangat mencintaimu sehingga aku tak bisa melupakanmu"

mendengar kata Yifan membuat Chanyeol menangis dan memeluk Yifan

" _i miss u so much"_

 _"me too, so do you accept my propose?"_

"Gak mau ah, pacaran aja dulu"

Yifan tersenyum dan mencium bibir yang sangat ia rindukan, ciuman yang sangat lembut dan dirindukan oleh mereka masing masing

END

Author gaje, jangan timpukin please, Thanks for reading and review


End file.
